


Arrangement

by Resident_Genius



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Scarred!Spencer, Spencer falls for reader quickly tho, Spencer is a lil' creepy, age gap, kinda slowburn, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_Genius/pseuds/Resident_Genius
Summary: *You can find this on my Wattpad; ResidentGenius*Nobody had ever met the Prince of Willowdale, not since the fire incident 25 years ago which left him permanently disfigured.But that all changed. When your mother, the Queen of Cordonia, told you that you were set to marry the mysterious prince.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

It took nearly two weeks to arrive in the country of Willowdale.

Everyone welcomed you with open arms, watching as their future princess rode up to the palace in a tinted car.

You smiled and waved, but deep down you hated this, hated the fact you were married off to a complete stranger that you only heard of from stories.

You knew what happened to the mysterious prince, everyone did, but nobody had seen him for 25 years. So when your mother told you that you were going to be married off to him, you felt confused more than angry.

You knew your mother would do this since you were 10.

She'd always told you how you were destined to marry for love and also to bring countries together, whether that was through an arrangement or a suitor of your choice.

But when you turned 21 nearly a year ago, your mother had been trying to set you up with eligible bachelors, and when you kept denying them your hand, she went to more drastic measures and chose someone for you.

And that someone you'd never met.

The carriage finally slowed to a stop and you looked up to see Queen Diana waiting for you

"Welcome to Willowdale!" Diana exclaims with a bright smile adorning her face

"Its lovely to be here, your majesty" You smile back, shaking her outstretched hand

"Please call me Diana" She says "Please come inside, you must be exhausted from your tiring trip"

"I am just a little" You reply sheepishly

Diana guides you up the stairs and through the double doors of the palace

"If you don't mind me asking, but when will I meet your son?" You ask, your voice echoing throughout the entrance

"My son, Spencer, is not used to visitors..." She winces

_So I'll be married to a Phantom pretty much...Great_

"It took him nearly two years to face me and another year to actually hug me, it'll be a huge adjustment since your now his betrothed. And since he doesn't know much about you he won't talk to you until he's comfortable" Diana explains

"When will I know he's comfortable?" You ask

"He'll come to you, he might not show himself just yet, but he'll speak to you" she replies "now you must be absolutely exhausted from your journey, I'll show you to your room" you follow a few steps behind her, allowing yourself to admire the paintings on the wall.

You knew that most of these were the original Willowdale royals, but one of the paintings made you stop and stare

"Diana?" You ask, she hums and moves to stand next to you "who's that?"

"That's Spencer before the fire, he really was a handsome boy" she sighs, memories of her and Spencer playing outside flooding her memory "but alas he's much different now, he got older, anyway, let's continue"

You look at the portrait for a few more seconds, something about the eyes made you feel like someone was watching you...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a summary but pretty much I'll be updating every three days

Diana left your room shortly after, letting you adjust to the new lifestyle.

Servants came and went, unpacking all your belongings and introducing themselves

Before they left, however, a blonde woman walks up to you and whispers in your ear

"He likes blue" and with that she disappeared with the rest of the servants

_Interesting_

Time seemed to go by quickly because soon you were being ushered into your closet and fitted into a **_blue_** dress

You walk down the grand staircase slowly as not to trip on the dress and in the direction of the dining room

"Ah Y/n, there you are, please sit down" Diana smiles warmly

You sit down next to the black curtain

_Weird place for a curtain to be_

"Where's Spencer? If you don't mind me asking" you look up to face Diana

"He's on the other side of the black curtain, right next to you" you turn around and sure enough there was a silhouette of a man sitting right next to you.

You jump a little, shocked by the sudden unknown presence

"Lovely to see you, sort of, your highness" no answer "my name is Y/n, but you probably already knew that" you sink further into your seat

A guard comes out from the curtain "he thinks you're very funny, your highness" the dark skinned man says

"Why can't he tell me that himself?" You ask

"He's not yet comfortable being around new people, give him some time" the guard replies

"Alright" You sigh, knowing this was going to be a hard journey to accomplish

Diana said it took him nearly a two years to face her and another year to hug her, how on earth are you going to be able to meet him when you only have two months until the wedding.

The meal was silent, excluding the time when Diana asked what kind of wedding dress you had in mind.

Eventually all the dishes were empty and Spencer had still said nothing.

Giving up all hope, you grab a pen from a passing butler and write a message on a clean napkin, you debated on saying it out loud, but went against it in case he'd already left, you didn't want to upset his mother either.

_**Thank you for your hospitality, your highness, but I don't feel comfortable knowing that the man that is to marry me will not even say one word to me, I understand you not being ready for me to see you yet, but I just want to get to know you and I can't do that if you don't cooperate, so either you meet me on the balcony in 10 minutes or I'll be taking the next ship back to Cordonia.** _

You slide the napkin to the guard who called himself Derek Morgan, gracefully standing up and leaving the dining room and making your way to the closest balcony.

You shivered slightly at the cold breeze, looking up you saw the clear night sky, the moon illuminated your surroundings, and you leaned over slightly admiring the garden down below.

You almost forgot why you were on the balcony until you heard a voice.

"I'm quite impressed, princess, using my weakness as a way for me to talk" You shiver slightly, but quickly compose yourself

"I just wanted to get to know you" You shut your eyes, refusing to turn and look at him, it was the least you could do.

He seems to catch onto this because he speaks again

"You haven't turned around..." He comments

"I know, your mother told me that it took you nearly two years to face her and another year to hug her, I'd be willing to wait longer if you allowed me to get to know you better" You respond, your hands clasping into fists

"Your the first woman who didn't turn around at the chance" He speaks

"I'm not like most women, women of nobility like to sit around and look all pretty, let their husband throw them around like a rag-doll. Not me, I like to help contribute to my country in any way I can, I'm always raising money for orphanages and animal shelters, I don't let men control me, when I turned 18 I served in the Navy for three years, I'm now 21. I don't judge people on their looks, beliefs or their sexuality and most of all, I prefer being treated like a normal human being and not like a pampered princess" You explain, silence fell and you knew you'd rendered him speechless

"You seem like a very interesting person, princess, I look forward to getting to know you better" You kept your eyes shut, hearing his footsteps grow fainter

_He was right behind you! And looking at him didn't even cross your mind._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The outfit will be on the Wattpad chapter

The next morning you woke up to a woman shaking you gently

"Good morning your highness" She sings cheerfully

"What time is it?" You groan, sitting up and resting against the headboard

"It's currently 8:30am, the Queen had me come and wake you up" She explains

"Oh, why?" You rub a hand over your eyes and squinting slightly at the sunlight shining through the window

"She wishes to see you in the throne room, something about a morning drive around the village" The perky blonde answers

"Alright, thank you..."

"Penelope, your highness" She dips into a curtsey

"Thank you, Penelope" you push the duvet off your body, instantly shivering at the cold air.

"I took the liberty of picking out an outfit for you to wear" Penelope says rushing into your wardrobe, only to return moments later with an outfit

"It's perfect, thank you Penelope" You gush 

"Your welcome, your highness" Penelope dips into a curtsey once more before rushing out of the room.

You tip-toe down the large staircase and in the direction of the throne room.

"Good morning, Diana" you greet

"Oh good morning Y/n" Diana smiles "I'm sure Penelope has revealed as to why I called you down here?"

"Something about going on a ride with you around the village if I'm not mistaken"

"Correct! But that's not all, you see, we are also going to be visiting the Royal designer to see if she has an idea for your engagement dress"

"Oh, when is this engagement announcement?"

"Three weeks" Diana replies "Let's go now, don't want to keep the people waiting"

Your left standing there with your eyes the size of saucers.

"Don't worry" A voice says "I only learnt about the engagement announcement ball an hour ago"

"Good morning your highness" You mumble, shutting your eyes

"Good morning, princess" He acknowledges "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you for asking" You play with your hands slightly before speaking up "What about you? Did you sleep well?"

"I slept just fine" He replies "Well I won't keep you any longer my mother isn't the most patient person"

You didn't even have a chance to say goodbye, judging by the receding footsteps, he was gone.

~

"So, first things first, congratulations on the engagement your Highness" The designer starts

You give her a small smile and bow your head slightly.

"Now, your Majesty-"

"Please, call me Diana, you've known me for long enough, Emily" She insists

"What type of engagement theme are we going for here, Diana?" The Emily asks

"I was thinking a normal ball" Diana says

"May I add something onto that, Diana?" You pipe up

"Of course my dear" Diana smiles

"I like the idea of a ball, but perhaps it should also be a masquerade" You put your hands in the pockets of your jeans 

"That's a lovely idea, dear, but, why?" Diana furrows her brows slightly

"For your son" You shrug "We can't exactly celebrate an engagement if one of the people getting engaged isn't present. I want him to be comfortable enough so he won't have to worry about being judged"

"I like her" Emily nods to herself "Someone who is willing to help keep everyone comfortable and happy, Spencer's one lucky kid" Emily pulls out her pencil and sketchbook

Emily designs a few types of dresses, showing them to you.

"I like this one" You point at the off shoulder dress

"Perfect!" Emily smiles brightly, placing her pencil down and closing her book. She walks over to a shelf and picks up a few colour palettes "Now just pick the colour and then I'll get started on it"

You skim the colour choices, humming at the many choices.

Your eyes landed on a pale pink colour and you closed your eyes imagining yourself in the dress...

"I think the pale pink would suit the dress" You murmur

"Then it's settled" Emily places the colour palettes back "The team and I will get started on the dress right away and we'll make a few masks that will compliment the dress"

"Don't you need my measure-"

"No need to worry dear, we already have your measurements written down" Diana speaks, placing a manicured hand on your shoulder "Thank you Emily, we'll come back a few days before the engagement to see how everything is going"

"Goodbye" You wave to Emily whilst Diana guides you out of the shop "She seems very nice" You comment, placing a strand of hair behind your ear

"She is" Diana sighs "She and Spencer get along very well"

This came as a shock to you.

_**You assumed that Spencer only interacted with Diana...** _


	4. Chapter 4

You felt like your heart was about to beat out of your chest.

Tonight was the engagement ball and also the first time you'll see Spencer face to face.

Well he was going to be wearing a mask, but close enough.

You glided down the stairs, smiling nervously when you spotted Diana.

"You look beautiful, darling" She compliments, kissing your cheek 

"So do you, Diana" You calmly reply "Where's Spencer?"

Diana fumbles with her words slightly "H-he'll meet us in there"

"Oh..." 

Well that was disappointing, but you surprisingly weren't as shocked as you thought you'd be

"So that's why I'll be accompanying you" She adds on

A muffled fanfare can be heard at the entrance of the ballroom and Diana quickly guides you to the entrance of the doors.

She hastily puts on her mask and you follow suit, the sudden heaviness of the mask already taking a toll.

"Her Majesty, Queen Diana and Her Royal Highness, Princess Y/n of Cordonia!" A man bellows, the doors open and Diana's hand clutches your arm as you both make your way down the long staircase  
What if he doesn't show up? I'll look like an absolute idiot

Diana guided you over to the thrones. You noticed a chair right next to her throne.

"Sit down, dear" Diana smiles, you listen and wriggle slightly to get into a comfortable position.

~

The ball was boring.

You simply sat there watching as couples danced, while you sat chatting with Diana about politics.

Your head perked up when the doors to the entrance opened, but it was simply a man arriving late.

"-And the Queen of the Senia Empire has been trying to start a war for who knows how long, but her wife has managed to steer her in a different path...Y/n?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, sorry, just got distracted" You mumble

"I can tell, dear" Diana grins, placing her hand over yours "Don't worry, he'll turn up soon"

You smile back, turning so your hand was clasped with hers, squeezing it gently.

The conversation fell back smoothly, both of you sharing a few laughs until someone walked up.

You looked the man up and down and realised it was the man who'd arrived late.

"Princess" The man bows, taking your hand in his and kissing the knuckle

You smile awkwardly and pull your hand back, rubbing it against your dress.

The man in question was wearing a dark burgundy suit with a full face golden mask.

You looked over to Diana only to see her grinning.

"Diana?" You whisper, leaning over to her "Who is this?"

"Y/n, this is Spencer" Your eyes widen, gaze drifting over to Spencer who stood there patiently


	5. Chapter 5

"Y-your Highness" You stand up quickly and dip into a curtsey "I'm so sorry I-"

"Perfectly alright" Spencer's cool composure was almost frightening.

He was able to exude this sort of confidence without showing his face.

You stand there, staring at the eyes that were peering back at you until Diana broke the tension, she stood smiling warmly

"So glad you could finally join us, Spencer" Diana pulls Spencer into a hug

"Of course...I wouldn't miss my engagement ball for the world" It felt like he was staring daggers at you and you visibly gulped

Spencer turned to face his mother and it seemed as though they were having a conversation before he turned back to face you, moving his hand towards you.

"Will you do the honour of dancing with me, princess?" 

You stared down at the slightly scarred hand, it was discoloured and felt rough around your hand as you took it, allowing him to lead you down the steps and into the middle of the dance floor.

Everyone stopped dancing and the music ceased. A few people parted so that you could stand in the middle and everyone watched with baited breath.

His hand was wrapped loosely around your waist, the other holding onto your hand whilst you held onto his shoulder.

The music started up again and Spencer effortlessly glided you both around the dance floor.

"You're an excellent dancer" You mumbled

"Thank you. Your not too bad yourself" He responds, his hand squeezing yours and raising it so you could spin

The music started slowing down until finally it was over.

Spencer stepped away from you and you expected him to turn and run in the other direction.

Instead he fumbled with the pocket in his jacket before finding what he was looking for.

You took a slight step back when he kneeled in front of you, producing a velvet box from his pocket.

"Y/n L/n" He paused, taking a deep breath and trying not to look at the forming crowd "Will you marry me?"


End file.
